Colds and Lot's of Love
by onceminutos
Summary: Gerard is miserable with the flu, Mikey and Ray left him all alone and he has feelings for Frankie. Does Frankie his best friend who is always there for him feel the same? One shot.


Gerard stuffed his small sketchpad in his jaket pocket. He sighed misrably and zipped his jaket up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was all that went through his mind. Ray and Mikey had deserted him to go on some trip to Hawaii without him! And he was stuck here in freezing Jersey with a fucking flu. He was sick as fuck, freezing and for some stupid reason sitting in the midst of the part alone freeezing. Who is stupid enough to go to the park when your sick on a cold soon -to-be-rainy-day? And Frankie...His Frankie wasnt piking up his phone. Probably with _Jamiiiiia! _And now to add more trouble I think I may have feelings for Frankie...He thught feeling hopeless.

He got up and walked down the sidewalk heading in hopefully the direction to home. Stupid, stupid, stupid. While I'm here wishing I could see him, he's probably with Jamia happy as one of Mikeys plastic unicorns and munching on rainbow skittles and shit.

"Gee?" Now I'm dreaming...That can't be Frankie's voice. He doesn't look up from his beat up sneakers.

"Gee is that you?" Curious he looks up. No way. Frank Iero looking cute as a puppy. His cheek pink and flushed. Usual skeleton clothes andcardigan. He ven has his homophobia is gay T-shirt. Gerard smiles.

"Frankie!"

"Hey Gee-bear what are you doing out?"

"Nothin'' He said curling his feet. Frankie was staring at his face.

"Gee are you sick?" He asked concerned.

"A little..." He admited.

"A little? Gerard have you seen your face? You look like shit" Frank said taking a step closer and stepping into his personal space.

"Wow Frankie that's so nice" He said rolling his eyes.

"I mean like shit like your sick shit ya know?" He said looking sorry.

"It's okay..." Gerard said shrugging it off. "So how's things with Jamia?" He said droping the smile. A gush of wind started and he felt his insides swirm. His throaght het drier and drier.

"Okay I guess, why?"

"I dunno..." Gerard said with and edge to his voice.

"Anyway" Frank said oblivous to Gerard's scowl. "Dude you look like your suffering out here" He said gesturing to Gerard's sniffeling nose.

Gerard blushed and wiped his nose. Must look pathetic...

"What are you doing out on a cold day sick anyway?" Frank asked. His thin brows creased. Like they always do when he's procesing something.

"Let me get you home" Frank said grabbing his arm and leading him the right way to his house.

…...

Gerard lay on his bed, sheets tucked up around him, his pillow nice and fluffy, his tummy warm from the chicken soup. Frankie sat next to him running his hands through his inky black hair. Gerard closed his eyes and felt calm bliss. Just me and my Frankie. He reached out and grabbed his hand. His thumb carresing Frank's tiny one.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what?" Frankie asks.

Gerard opened his eyes and stared straight into Frank's big hazel orbs. So many times he'd stared at those eyes and swooned. Wished he could kiss him, wish he could hold him and walk holding his hands in public without denying his feelings and bullshitting with his "creep out the homophobes" crap. But did Frank feel the same? He had to know...

"Why were you there for me when I was sad, why are you always there for me? Why do you call me gee-bear? Why do you kiss me?"

"Gerard you're my-

"Frank is that all I am? Frankie I love you, so much. I love kissing you, I love it when you call me gee-bear, I love your smile, your pot giggle, your crazyness"

Frank stared at him wide eyed. His cheeks sligthly pink. He looked surprised. Gerard got ready for it. The rejeccion, the gut clenching saddness. The despair. He hoped they could still be friends.

"Gerard, I think your the best person alive, you're so creative and incredible. You're funny, cute and a little bit of a stubborn asshole but I-I" He sqeezed Gerard's hand. "I love you anyway. More than just a best friend"

Gerard felt his heart beat out of his chest. He couldn't help but smile. Butterflies in his stomach and happiness in his veins. My Frankie loves me. He loves me!

And without thinking, a care in the world, he kissed him. His lips molding against Franks perfectly. His fingers entangled in Franks silky hair, he gently tugged. Just like Frankie liked it. Frank liked his limps, asking for entrance. Gerard happily allowed him in. Greeted by the taste of Frank. A combination of cigarrets, skittles and well...Frank. There was nothing better in the world then kissing Frank.

Frank pulled awaya and Gerard stared at him inconfusion.

"What?"

"Nothing" Frank said grinning broadly. "I just had to stop and smile"

"Oh" Gerard said grinning. "I love you Frankie"

"I love you too Gee-bear" He leaned in pressed his lips to Gerards.


End file.
